


I Think

by SignedAnonymous



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignedAnonymous/pseuds/SignedAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a companion piece to 'I Thought'. Read them both, or read only one of them, or read none of them. I guess it's your choice in the end. Feel free to comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think

I think the world is thawing.

I walked outside and the world was so bright. Before I would shy away from the light, but now I was eager to feel the sun on my face. To feel a warmth like that in the middle of winter was something I had never expected. The world before was a grayscale wasteland, but that day I stepped outside into a technicolor place I could never have imagined existed. The sky was a vibrant blue and though the trees had no leaves, the color of the bark just seemed to become so much starker and no longer just blended into the scenery. It seemed like there was finally a purpose for that tree being there.

The food I ate was heavenly. It wasn’t heavenly in the taste sense of the word, but the fact that I could actually taste it was what made it the greatest thing I could ever eat. Food had lost its taste so long ago that I forgot how to savor it. When the soup hit my tongue though it was like an explosion of flavor that I had lacked for a long time. Before, food was all the same. Nothing stood out and nothing tasted terrible. It was like eating water in food form. Not ice, because ice has a temperature. It was like solid, room temperature water that never changed. But now? Now I look forward to every meal and no longer eat because it’s what I need to do to stay alive.

Honestly, it was a shock that I even managed to feed myself because I wanted to die so badly. To stop feeding myself and die of starvation would have been one of the many ways I had contemplated my death, but by far the number one method on the list would have been sleeping pills. To me, it would have been just like falling asleep, just more permanent. I wished so badly to fall asleep one day and never wake up that I almost decided to do just that. 

Not sure yet how I feel about abandoning that plan, but I’m hoping it was a good choice.

If not, I don’t really know what I’ll do.


End file.
